


He Knew

by A_Stawberry



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit of angst, M/M, Protective Shaun Murphy, neil doesn't know how to take care of himself, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Stawberry/pseuds/A_Stawberry
Summary: Neil Knows a lot of stuff but taking care of himself ,much too Shaun's dismay, isn't one. Neil has been known to go for days without , eating , drinking or sleeping and this will carry on until he faints or Shaun finds out and makes him do all those things
Relationships: Neil Melendez/Shaun Murphy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	He Knew

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a drabble

He knew he should eat but he had a surgery to do in 15 minutes and was about to scrub in and explain the surgery to his residents  
He knew after the 12 hour surgery he should've eaten but he had a meeting to discuss Shaun  
He knew should've drank some water when he almost collapsed ,blackspots started to appear in his vision and his throat was as dry as the desert but then a mass casualty with 2 dozen coming into the hospital 5 almost dead  
He knew he needed to sleep,drink and eat when he felt like vomiting but there was nothing to vomit, standing was now a task and every noise is too loud but too quiet and his headache has gotten worse along with his muscle fatigue but he couldn't take a break no ,not now , not when his residents needed him  
He knew but that doesn't change anything when he hit the floor  
**********************  
Dr.Andrews voice was booming as he spoke they were all discussing why Dr.Melendez was found on the floor of the hallway after he told Shaun to lead and then rushed out , at the time Shaun thought he just needed to use the bathroom but when shaun found him he was passed out , to say Shaun was worried about his boyfriend was an understatement. A knock was heard from the door and Andrews loudly shouted for them to come in just then a young nurse no older than 26 came in. She was fairly short at around 5'2 and she seemed like a nice lady. "we've gotten the results of Dr.Melendez's condition , luckliy while stupid it's not serious , but what we did find was somewhat disturbing .Dr.Melendez has not been taking care of himself very well. From what we've gathered he is severely sleep deprived , dehydrated and not eating enough. He's lost 12 pounds in the last month. He is awake now if any of you want to see him" the nurse then smiled handed Dr.Andrews the chart and results then left. Shaun immediately said "Give me the charts , I want to check them over myself"  
"Shaun please , i know your worried about Dr.Melendez but i need to check them before you" Dr.Andrews tried to explain calmly but ended up sounding like a dick in the end that did nothing to detre Shaun as he snatched them and moved away from him to read them " Shaun!"Dr.Andrews yelled causing Shaun to hunch his shoulders to protect himself and cover his ears then he moves to give back the file to Dr.Andrews and leaves the room without uttering a word , he has Neil's room number memorized.  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Dr.Melendez was lying down in a bed with an IV in his arm , He looked awful and felt that way too. "Hey Shaun , I know it looks bad but i'll be ok"  
"Why did you do this"  
Shaun asked , he was clearly upset "Shaun ple-"  
Neil tried to calm him down but was cut off "Why did you do this. You knew the risk ,YOU KNEW THE RISKS" Shaun yelled and was getting louder his body tense .Shaun kept on hitting his arm up and down on nothing while quietly repeating 'you knew the risks' as he paced around the room.  
Neil couldn't handle seeing Shaun like this , forgetting about the IV and his conditions he stood up trying to reach Shaun  
"Neil are you Okay" Shaun asked urgently when Neil fell  
"I'm fine but my IV needs to be fixed" Neil groaned out but he was clearly in pain "I swear i'll be fine,please I really can't argue right now" Neil added when he saw the look on shaun's face  
"Fine" Shaun responded curtly "I believe you think you're fine but after this you have to promise me you're going to take better care of yourself"  
If Shaun was going to make a deal it's only fair that Neil adds a supulation of his own "Okay , but you have to promise me your not going to go all mother hen on me"  
Shaun was thinking about it but finally agreed to the deal and Shaun grabbed Neils chin and lifted it up to share a kiss. The kiss deepen and Neil threaded his hands through Shaun's hair and Shaun moved his hand from his chin to his cheek further deepping their kiss  
"Get a room" Dr.Andrews said as he ruined the moment  
"We are busy, please leave" Shaun added as he moved to sit on the bed, Neil moved to put his head on Shaun's shoulder.  
"No can do , I need to figure out why one of my top surgeons decided to see if he was a god who didn't need sleep, food or water" Dr.Andrews said as he clearly glared at Neil. Shaun hated the way Dr.Andrews treats Neil and was so tightly wound today from today's event he couldn’t care about it so he answered "Mostly because you and your new protocal have caused severe sleep deprevision and You decided to make Neil do an almost impossible surgery that could've ruined his career for what?,nothing. He won't listen to reason because if he does you might fire him for getting a basic human need, you don't listen ,maybe this might make you" Shaun then got up and added "If Neils situation changes I will tell you right away ,but right now he needs rest and food , please tell someone to bring him something to eat" before Dr.Andrews could argue Shaun looked at him and said in a serious voice "Now." finally in a rare bout of common sense Dr.Andrews left them alone  
"Shaun , it might be a while before they get me my food. Can you come lay down with me please? '' Neil asked ,Shaun understood what Neil was saying and slowly moved Neil to rest in between his legs and on his chest. the top of Neil’s head under Shaun’s chin ,they stayed like that just talking about their patients,how the surgery went when Shaun lead the surgery, Shaun was talking to Neil about what happened after he fainted and Shaun was planning to make sure Neil got every calories ,cup of water and hour of sleep he needed ,just then the same nurse from before came in a gave Neil his food and said "Normally we would talk to the patient about what went wrong and their condition but i think Dr.Shaun Murphy has that handled" she gave them a smile and left. Before Neil could move the tray Shaun moved the tray for him to put his food on Shaun broke the comfortable silence"We should move our positions you are 15% more likely to choke in this position" Neil just quietly moved to sit up further "Better?"  
"Much."


End file.
